Deadly Hunters
by Grindhouse314
Summary: The Girls Face a Deadly new threat: A Predator! That's right, the deadliest hunter in the galaxy has come to Earth, looking to carve up some human fillet. Can the girls deafeat this threat? Told from Predators percpective. Rated M for Violence and Languag
1. Hunters

First Chapter in new story I'm writing. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, I don't own gunslinger girl or predator. Just so we're clear.

* * *

Hunters

Humans refer to us as "Predators". It is true, we travel from planet to planet, hunting different species and keeping their bones as trophies. We're hunters, it's what we do. Many species fear us, for we are among the most technologically advanced beings in the universe. That and we're absolutely ruthless. But, out of all the creatures in the galaxy, there is one that we fear as much as they fear us. No, not the Xenomorphs. Xenomorphs fear nothing, and they're pretty easy to kill, as long as you're careful. Who do we fear? You. You humans have truly perfected the art of killing, and on our planet, to kill a human in battle is a great honor.

My hunting party had arrived on Earth three days ago. We had set up our main camp in an abandoned subway station, and several of our numbers, including me, had set up makeshift camps in sewers and abandoned building (I in the former). I had finished setting up camp and was eager to get some killing done. Hey, what can I say, I'm a hunter. I also wanted to try out my new helmet. Years of studying human retinal activity had allowed us to create a helmet that allowed us to see like they did. No more infra-red scanning, we could see just like humans now. All the better to kill you with. Anyway, I was running along the rooftops, searching for a good place to make my first kill. I had to be careful not to enter a public area, or else my cover would be blown. Someplace like an alleyway would be a great place to start. Or an abandoned hotel. I spotted it as I was just about to leap into a dark alleyway. The lights were only turned on in one room, and there were a group of people talking in it. I crouched low and turned on my invisibility cloak. The cloak is much more effective during the night than the day because there's less light, so I wasn't worried about being seen. I stood there for several minutes, watching the humans, wondering what they were talking about and why it needed to be discussed in an abandoned building. Then I made up my mind to attack. I picked up my grappling gun and launched it at the window. It shattered, startling the humans inside. I then reeled myself into the room and commenced my attack. My first victim was a human standing right in front of me; I impaled my wrist blades into his gut. Second was a human to my left, whom I took out with my trusty spear gun. A human on my right tried to shoot me with a primitive machine gun, but I used the first human (still impaled on my blades) as a meat shield, and then shot a spear straight into his left eye. The remaining human tried to hide from me behind a chair; I tossed my combi stick through it and into his chest.

And so, with my first act of violence successfully completed, I proceeded to gather up the humans and rip their bones out to add to my trophy collection. However, I had only gone through one when I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I quickly got to my feet and readied my plasma caster, aiming it at the door, preparing to blow away whoever dared step through it. I was expecting another man like the four I just killed to appear, but the door opened to reveal one big surprise. Standing in the doorway was a small human child, no older than ten years. She was a girl, and had short blonde hair with very blue eyes (details I wouldn't have noticed with a normal infra-red mask on). But the part that surprised me most was that in her hands, she carried an enormous machine gun. It was bigger than she was. And it was real. We just stood there, staring at each other. I'm not sure whether one minute or one second passed before I knew one of us would have to make the first move.

And it was me.

Before she could properly aim that big fucking gun at me, I launched a plasma beam at her. To my increasing surprise, she dodged it and jumped to the left, behind the doorway. I quickly aimed my plasma caster at the wall she had jumped behind and fired. The beam tore a huge hole in the wall, but she dodged it again, leaping to the other side. Before I could fire again, she took her first shot at me with that huge gun of hers. Ducking low to avoid the hail of bullets, I leaped into the hallway through the hole I just made and fired at her again. Once again, she slipped past my attack, this time leaping into the room. I ran to the doorway, preparing to open fire, but when I got there, she pulled out a handgun and fired two bullets into my chest, throwing off my aim. So, the beam that was meant for her head just grazed he shoulder. It slammed into the ground behind her, blowing her a few feet towards me. I immediately deployed my wrist blades and rushed toward her just as she was getting to her feet. I easily smacked both her guns out of her hands and was about to slash her head with my blades, when she grabbed my hand in mid-air and landed a powerful punch to my chest. It was incredibly strong, stronger than an adult human's punch. I moved back a few steps, still recoiling from her massive punch, when she charged me. Before she could attack, I grabbed hold of her shoulders and kneed her right in the ribs. She stepped back some, allowing me to plant a punch directly on her face. She fell to the ground, and I attacked with my wrist blades. She lifted her arm up to block the attack, and I slashed them. Then, I heard a voice coming from a device in her ear. It said "Rico, what's happening"? The girl responded "Jean, hel…", but I didn't let her finish. I kicked her in the face and knocked her out cold on the ground.

With her down, I was able to relax. I kneeled down and examined her. She was very youngm like I said, but she was also extremely strong and proficient in firearms, attributes not common in human children. There was something not right about her. I decided to take her back to my camp and figure out what it was. Before I could, I became aware of more footsteps coming from the hall. I stood up. Had another killer child come for me. I readied my smart disc and peaked outside. Indeed, another young girl was coming down the hall. This one was significantly older, though, and had dark skin and long hair wrapped up in two pony tails (I think that's what their called). She was also carrying an enormous shotgun, which told me everything I needed to know. I leaped out and threw my smart disc at her. It flew threw the hall, and although she dodged it by sliding to the right, it chopped her gun in half. She took a split second to stare at it in amazement, which was all the time I needed to launch a plasma beam at her. She dodged it by moving to the left, but the explosion knocked her off her feet into the next room. Knowing she'd be up in a few seconds, I ran back into the room, picked up the still unconscious young girl, and leaped out the window into the alley below. I entered the nearest manhole and proceeded back to my camp.

And that was the beginning…


	2. The Deadliest Game

Thanks for the great reviews of the first chapter. Really makes me feel confident. Anyway, here is the second chapter. I'm not too proud of it, I will admit. It's mostly an exposition chapter, so there's alot of talking. The dialogue is a little corny, so please excuse it. I've uploaded Chapter 3 along with this one, so If you don't like this, at least you'll probably like Ch. 3. Oh, and I don't own GSG or Predator. Just so we're clear

* * *

The Deadliest Game

There is a saying on my planet: "Inside the heart of every coward burns a straw dog". This saying has become synonymous with describing humans. On the outside, humans are frail, delicate, weak minded beings with a pitifully short lifespan. However, if a human's life, or the life of it's loved one's, are ever put in danger, these weak and pathetic creatures transform into vicious, sadistic, mindless mass murderers who will not stop until whatever wronged them has been pounded into dust. It is this metaphorical fire that truly makes humans the deadliest game.

I returned to my camp with the young blonde girl I had fought. As soon as I stepped out of the sewage muck and onto the hard concrete, I immediately got to work figuring out the mystery of this girl's strength. I laid her onto my operating table and began to run a scan on her. She woke up once during the scan, and I, in a panic, smashed her on the head with the scanner, which, in retrospect, was a little extreme. Anyway, the clonk on the head knocked her out again, so I resumed scanning. It wasn't long before I realized the source of her power: her body was covered in cybernetic implants. I was astonished. The humans had done what we predators had been trying to accomplish for centuries; they had created a cyborg. Chills ran through my body as a sudden revelation dawned on me: with enough of these things, we would no longer pose any threat to the humans. We would be replaced as the most deadly race in the galaxy by a species that can barley comprehend its own central nervous system. My stomach churned at the thought of the amount of political upheaval this would cause back home. I rushed to my makeshift computer and quickly contacted the main camp. I had to tell our leader about this. After a few seconds of static, I finally got a clear line through. A voice crackled over the radio. "This is Glavius at Central Camp. What's your haul? Over."

"Glavius," I shouted at the radio, "It's me, Killrine."

"Hey Killrine!" Glavius voice thundered cheerfully, "How was your hunt? How many didya kill?"

"That's not important!" I yelled frantically, "I have an urgent message for Pack Leader Coldyron!"

"What happened?" Glavius responded quizzically, "Didya run into a really tough human?"

"No," I said, "I ran into something much worse."

"Oh shit!" Glavius gasped, "A xenomorph?!? You ran into a xenomorph!?! Fuck me, this is bad!! We're not properly equipped to handle xenomorphs!! Please tell me there's only one and you killed it!" Before I could utter a word of protest, I heard Glavius yell, "Everyone, Killrine ran into xenomorphs!!" I heard the main camp degenerate almost immediately into a frenzy, as shouts of "oh no" and "come on, we can take'em" were bandied about.

I slumped back in frustration, then screamed into the radio, "NO I DIDN'T RUN INTO ANY FUCKING XENOMORPHS!! GLAVIUS, LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCE, PLEASE!!!"

"So…there aren't any xenomorphs?" Glavius stuttered after a brief pause.

"No, for fucks sake." I sighed.

"Oh, well then false alarm everybody." Sighs of relief mixed with growls of disappointment at Glavius's comment. "Hehe, sorry about that." Glavius's chuckled, more than a little embarrassed. "But seriously, don't scare me like that. You know how I feel about those crazy xenomorphs. So, what DID you run into?"

I told him everything about my encounter with the killer children and my subsequent discoveries. He was silent for a moment, than said, "So, the humans figured out how to make cyborgs, huh?"

"Looks like." I responded.

"Damn," Glavius half sighed, half groaned, "bastards beat us to the punch." His voice suddenly became serious, something that rarely happened in his case. "Do you really want to tell Coldyron about this?" He asked.

"Absolutely," I answered, "He is the hunt official, he'll know what we should do next. Well, he **should** know."

"Yeah, I'm not disagreeing with you or anything," Glavius came back, "But, you know, lately Coldyron's been acting…weird. Some of the pack thinks he's losing it. This may send him over the edge, which would be very bad."

"Listen", I said firmly, "I understand that Coldyron hasn't quite been himself recently, but we need his guidance. Now, if you have a better idea, tell me now. If you don't, do as I fucking say."

Glavius was silent. He knew I was right. Then he spoke, "So the cyborgs are disguised as little girls, huh? It's brilliant, no one would ever see them coming. It's something only the humans could have thought up." I silently agreed with him.

"Listen," I said, "I'm going to send you the scans I took of the cyborg girl. I want you to examine them. I want to know everything these girls are capable of. But most importantly, I want to know how to kill them." I hooked up the scanner to the computer and began the data transfer.

"No problem," Glavius said in his usual, chipper voice, "Consider it all good and done, my friend."

"Thanks," I responded, "And don't forget to tell Coldyron."

"Don't you worry." He chuckled. "So, what are you gonna do now?" He then asked.

"I'll probably go out hunting some more, I guess." I said.

"Well, in that case, go kill some humans for me, okay pal?" He said.

"Sure, right, bye." I said and turned the computer off. It was at this moment I became aware of a presence to my left. I turned and found myself face to face with the killer child, staring directly at me, her face void of emotions, aiming her handgun at my chest. At this moment, instinct kicked in and I drew my spear gun and aimed it at her. Not wanting to start anything at the present moment, I tried to reason with her. "Listen", I said, "I don't want to harm you." Then, I suddenly remembered that our language, despite being a rich and highly complex one, to a human it is simply a series of meaningless growls and snarls. It also has a tendency to frighten young, human children. Even cybernetic ones. A look of fear spread through the girls face as she stepped back and fired several shots at me. I leaped to the right, effectively dodging the bullets, and shot a spear into her left leg. She cried out and fell to her knees, but then whipped around and shot me in the chest. I let out a roar of pain and anger, then fired a spear at her head. She lifted her arm and blocked the spear, but the force of the it hitting her arm knocked her back. I finally had the drop on her, and as I approached her, my spear gun aimed at her head, she suddenly spoke. "What are you?" she whimpered. "I don't want to harm you." I said to her, speaking in the human language. My human voice was low and gravely, and probably scarier than my normal voice. But she eased up a little, so she at least understood me. I then fired a stream of sleeping gas at her from my wrist-computer, and she fell asleep. I picked her up and put her back on the operating table, this time strapping her down, just in case she woke up again. I then sat down, healing my wounds, and thinking about what Glavius had said: "Bastards beat us to the punch". The humans have a new weapon, and we a new reason to fear them.


	3. Such Easy Prey

Third chapter of the GSG vs. Predator saga. I'm a bit more proud of this than Chapter 2. And all you folks who want to see the Predator kill some random humans should enjoy this chapter (the beginning at least). Oh yeah, I don't own GSG or Predator. But ya'll knew that already.

* * *

Such Easy Prey

I left the girl strapped to the operating table and returned to the surface, ready to get some real hunting done. My two fights with her had left me a little drained of energy, so I decided it would be best if I didn't engage any powerful humans. Instead, I settled on a group of drunks whom I found in an alley. There were four of them, and each one was completely hammered, clinging onto each other for support and mumbling loudly and incoherently. I activated my wrist blades and slowly and crept up, ready to take them by surprise. When I reached them, I swung my arm and decapitated one in a single blow. Blood sprayed all around, and the headless body collapsed to the ground. His three remaining friends turned around and stared, completely stunned. I immediately activated my combi stick and thrust it into another ones stomach. He cried in pain, blood pouring from his mouth and stomach. I lifted him up and violently threw him into the alley wall. The two remaining humans tried to flee me, but their drunken states prevented them from fleeing effectively, so they just stumbled away. I lifted my plasma caster and fired it at ones head. The head exploded on contact, sending bits of blood, brain, and skull flying in all directions. The remaining human collapsed to the ground and was showered with gore. As I approached him, he desperately tried to get up and run, but his inebriated state prevented this, so he started to crawl away, sobbing and screaming for help. When I reached him, he turned on his back and cried something that sounded like "please don't kill me". But it didn't matter whether he was saying that, or "hey, that's a neat helmet", his fate was sealed. I lifted my combi stick and forced it into his head, and with one sharp twist, he fell silent. As I stared at my handiwork, I felt my bloodlust rise once again. My energy had returned, and I was ready for more bloodshed. But first, the old routine of dragging the corpses to the tops of buildings, skinning them, and ripping any good bones out. When I was finished, I scoured the rooftops, searching for my next prey. That's when I heard them, two men talking on the street. At first, I paid little attention to them. Then, I heard one say, "What do you think happened, Jean?"

I froze. During our first fight, the cyborg girl had mentioned a name. Jean. I immediately took interest in the conversation. I heard the other say, "What I'm more concerned with is who did it, and how they did it so quickly."

"Did you see the bodies?" The first man asked, "All stretched out, and that one guy with his spine ripped out. It wasn't natural."

"Yes, of course I saw them, but that's not important", The other one said sternly, "What is important is finding Rico before anything happens to her."

My heart skipped. So, the humans were searching for their missing cyborg. This was perfect. I raced back to my camp, thinking all the way how I could use this to my advantage. But when I arrived, I discovered I had something else to worry about; Coldyron, the pack leader, was standing there, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Where have you been, Killrine?" He barked. He was carrying the samurai sword he had won in a duel several centuries back, and he kept thumbing the hilt, as if he were preparing to unsheathe it.

I held up the bones of my victims. "Hunting" I answered bluntly.

He approached, looking angrier now. "You fucking idiot!" He shouted, "How can you be out hunting at a time like this?!? We have a crisis on our hands!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Coldyron pointed to the robot girl, who was still strapped to the table. "That!" He shouted, "That's what I fucking mean!"

"Uhhh…I wouldn't worry about her, she's strapped down pretty tightly." I responded, a little sarcastically.

"No, not that you fuckhead!" Coldyron shouted, even more annoyed now, "That thing proves everything I've been saying for the past 10 years, and no one bothered to listen to me. But they'll listen now!"

I could feel in my gut the Coldyron was about to launch into another one of his conspiracy theories, but I made no objection (he was pissed off at me enough already). "Go on." I said with almost no feeling.

"The humans are onto us," Coldyron growled, "They know what we've been doing. So they've created this, they're ultimate weapon, to use against us! They wish to take our rightful place as the galaxy's greatest hunters! Don't you see? These little girls are the key to our destruction! The human's will overrun us with them!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"How else could she have known your location?" Coldyron replied coldly. "Face it, Killrine. You've been a goof-off all your life, but it's time to face the facts. The day's of sunshine and bloodbath's are over. This time, it's war. The human's are gonna try and knock us off the top of the food chain, and theses things are they're tools for the job!" He quickly unsheathed his sword. "But I'll die before I see the galaxy ruled by humans." He roared and rushed towards the girl, prepared to chop her to pieces with his sword.

"Wait, wait a second!" I shouted, grabbing him as quickly as I could.

He threw me to the ground and yelled, "Whose side are you on, you bastard?!!?"

My mind raced as I got to my feet. "Listen to me", I said, trying my best to sound like I believed what Coldyron had just told me, "If the situation is as bad as it is, then we can't just rush in with all our guns blazing, okay? We need to treat this matter very delicately. The humans still don't know we are aware of this, right. We should use that to our advantage."

Coldyron just looked at me for a few seconds, then eased up and said, "Continue."

I sighed with relief and said, "Alright, here's my plan: while I was out hunting, I overheard two humans talking. They're looking for the girl. So what I'm gonna do is plant a tracking device on the girl. Then, I'll put her somewhere where the humans will find her, they'll take her back to their base, and then we'll know exactly where they are. We'll be free to strike anytime and eliminate this threat. How's that?"

Coldyron was silent for a few seconds, then he began nodding. "Yes, It's perfect", He said, "Once we know where the humans are keeping the rest of the cyborg units, destroying them will be a piece of cake. Brilliant plan, Killrine. I knew you weren't a complete idiot. Not like that friend of yours, Glavius."

He began walking away. "I expect a glittering report by morning, so don't screw this up." He said, and exited my camp.

I looked over to the still unconscious robot girl. "See what I just did?" I growled, "I just saved your ass back there, after you tried to kill me…twice." I walked over to her. "Your names Rico, isn't it?" I huffed, "Humans have such weird names."

I injected the tracking device in her bloodstream so that the humans wouldn't be able to find it. With that done, I returned to the surface with the girl, and rested her against the wall of a dark alleyway. After that, I launched a flare from my wrist-computer into the sky, activated my cloaking device, hid behind trash bin, and waited, hoping that one of the humans searching for the girl saw the flare and was on their way. The first human who showed up, unfortunately, wasn't looking for the girl. I could tell just by the way he was looking at her. So I sneaked up behind him and decapitated him, dumping his body in the trash bin. Next, two more humans showed up, but they weren't my targets either. Two more bodies in the bin. Then, a pair of human police officers showed up. Their involvement would have been disastrous, so I smashed their heads together and dumped them in the (now completely full) trash bin. Then, the girl woke up, so I had to hit her with more sleeping gas. By this time, my frustration was slowly boiling over, and I was considering abandoning this post and going somewhere else, when a car suddenly pulled up outside the alleyway. Two humans, a male and a female, got out and rushed towards the girl.

"There she is!" The man shouted.

"How is she? Is she ok?" The woman asked, sounding very worried.

"Shit, she looks pretty beaten up." The man responded.

"Oh God, is this her blood?" The woman gasped, talking about the blood of my victims, which was splattered all over the alley.

"That doesn't matter," The man said, "We have to get her back to HQ. We might still be able to save her without there being any permanent damage."

The two humans picked her up, put her in their car, and drove off.

I stood up. Everything was going perfectly. Humans are such easy prey…


End file.
